1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table tennis accessories and in particular to a table tennis ball collector and dispenser.
2. Related Art
Table tennis is a fun and entertaining sport for novices and professionals alike. One drawback to the sport is that table tennis balls are, by the nature of the game, small. This allows table tennis balls to position themselves in hard to reach places during play. Though players may have a large number of table tennis balls, at some point, play typically must be stopped to retrieve the table tennis balls. Since, as stated above, the table tennis balls may be difficult to reach, this delays play time and detracts from the enjoyment of table tennis as a whole.
Players can pick up table tennis balls by hand. However, this requires repeated bending, stooping, and even crawling to reach the table tennis balls. Depending on the skill level of the players, picking up table tennis balls may occupy a significant amount of play time, requires a great deal of effort, and could lead to back or other injury.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.